Complicado
by Moya-chin
Summary: Secuela y epílogo de 'Simple'. "Decían que la vida como adulto estaba predestinada a ser complicada, sin importar que tan poco exitoso o adinerado se fuese." Ahora eran adultos. Solo ese detalle debía implicar que debía de ser complicado. Se suponía.


_Advertencias: Shonen ai bordeando Yaoi. Y melosidades varias._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **Complicado.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **thirty one.-**

Kagami Taiga era bueno para muchas cosas. Baloncesto, cocina e idiomas; entre otros talentos ocultos que no valían la pena mencionar en ese instante.

No obstante, las emociones nunca han sido su fuerte. Al contrario.

Él era tan simple como el resto de la población adolescente existente en el mundo. Directo y grosero, controlado por sus alteradas hormonas y exento de todo rastro de delicadeza. Fue por ello que sus revolucionarios sentimientos por el muchacho de cabellera celeste se sintieron como un fuerte golpe en el estómago, creando un voraz huracán en su mente.

El pelirrojo no era capaz de decir cuando, o cual fue el acontecimiento que trasformó su camaradería en un inocente enamoramiento. Y, honestamente, tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado por saber.

Fue espontáneo, sin esfuerzo, como si de su obsesión por contrincantes en baloncesto de tratase. Un día como cualquier otro le observó, y sintió su corazón acelerar el ritmo de sus latidos, la respiración escaseándosele dentro de los pulmones, y pudo jurar que su caja de reacciones había enloquecido, no entendiendo la prominencia de peculiares emociones.

Quizás fue ese brillo que del rostro de Kuroko borbotó en ese momento, impidiéndole pensar coherente. Al menos de eso trató de convencerse. Pero cuando el sentimiento se volvió odiosamente recurrente, no necesitó ser un genio para nombrar el reciente desarrollo como " _enamoramiento_ ".

Tan simple que, hasta hoy en día, le perturbaba profusamente.

* * *

 **thirty two.-**

Lo había superado.

Al menos, de ello se quería convencer.

Kuroko no era de la clase de persona que disfrutaba de vivir en el pasado, él era más de enfrentar al futuro con plena disposición, intentando con esmero que problemas sepia no le pasaran la cuenta. Y esta vez no era la excepción a su regla personal. Realmente que intentó ignorar su fuerte enamoramiento por el moreno baloncestista, empujar todos esos pecaminosos sentimientos que sentía por el adolescente que, en días lejanos, no había sido más que su estrafalario y simple alumno; y esconderlos en un rincón de su consciencia.

El peli-celeste trató con todas sus fuerzas. Y creyó ser exitoso; en un principio.

Sin embargo, toda su determinación fue derrumbada tan pronto le vio pasear por las calles de Tokio durante su tercer verano en la gran ciudad. La peculiar cabellera azul del joven le resultaba inconfundible entre la multitud; así confirmó que se trataba de Aomine Daiki. El acontecimiento había coincidido con su trabajo de voluntario en una guardería, permitiéndole poder observar al conocido baloncestista deambular sin rumbo aparente por lo que lucieron ser horas, viendo su reloj y hablando por teléfono móvil cada tanto.

La imagen le tuvo intranquilo, por alguna inexplicable razón, y no tardó mucho en presenciar cómo sus sospechas se convirtieron en hechos cuando un joven peli-rubio inundó sus sentidos. No necesitó observarles para saber que el alegre modelo se colgó el cuello del baloncestista, y como sus labios se encontraron a medio camino, sin preocupación aparente.

Y quizás no la tenían.

Probablemente.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca era fácil de olvidar, sin importar cuales fueron las ocurrencias y conclusiones de la interrelación, y Kuroko Tetsuya comenzaba a encontrarle razón a dicha afirmación.

Aún no lo superaba, concluyó resignado en aquella ocasión.

* * *

 **thirty three.-**

Kagami Taiga, luego de años, aún atesoraba sus momentos con el moreno baloncestista.

Habían días en los que el germen de la melancolía le infectaba a mayor profundidad que otros, recurriendo vergonzosamente, incluso, a rebuscar entre sus pertenecías los videos de sus días en _Seirin_ ; la adrenalina y simpleza de la edad inundándole los sentidos de tal manera que con solo cerrar los ojos, se imaginaba de vuelta allí, con dieciséis veranos sobre su espalda y sin ninguna preocupación a parte de encestar ese anaranjado balón más veces que sus oponentes.

"Aquellos eran _los_ días", pensaba.

Sin embargo, aunque sus intereses habían evolucionado junto con el pasar del tiempo, y se las había ingeniado para madurar al menos un poco desde sus días de sencillo adolescente, solo era suficiente una llamada por parte del malhablado peli-azul para sentirse joven otra vez.

− ¿A bordo para jugar _uno-a-uno_ , _Bakagami_? − Eso le diría, sin siquiera saludarle en primer lugar, su voz empapada de ese característico desinterés.

− Puedes apostarlo, _Ahomine_. – Y eso él respondería, tan fácil de provocar como siempre.

No necesitaban de acordar un lugar, ni tampoco de confirmar la asistencia del contrario. Estarían allí, puntuales, y ninguna palabra saldría de sus labios antes de ponerse en posición en esa conocida cancha publica situada en un barrio de Kioto. Porque su relación siempre había sido así de sencilla; directa al punto y exenta de todo este drama de adolescente enamorado. Y con el pasar de los años, dicha dinámica solo se fortaleció. Lo complicado nunca había sido sus fuertes.

Y por cada vez que jugaban, el pelirrojo se estaba comenzando a convencer aún más de que Aomine Daiki sería un _cordial conocido_ del cual nunca podría eliminar los recuerdos.

* * *

 **thirty four.-**

Kise Ryota se había vuelto escurridizo con el pasar del tiempo, siempre pensando en una forma para posar sus manos sobre él.

Se había convertido en una costumbre; sus labios pareciendo unirse por mera inercia, como si de un invisible magnetismo se tratase, y su acompañante siempre se las ingeniaba para aprisionarle cuello entre sus suaves manos, profundizando el contacto y jugando con las terminaciones de su cabello. Sus caprichos nunca fallando en enviarle de regreso a sus días de adolescente con meros dieciséis años de edad.

No que a él no le agradase la idea.

A veces, pero muy raramente, Aomine se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer que un joven tan atractivo como el pelirrubio quisiese desperdiciar tiempo a su lado. Y luego recordaba la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su acompañante; emanando una luz propia que siempre estaba a bordes en cegarle, y se le olvidaba de que había pensado en primer lugar.

Porque su relación seguía siendo _así_ de sencilla, sin compromisos ni complicaciones innecesarias, incluso luego de cinco años jugando a ser adultos bajo el disfraz de " _Amigos con beneficios_ ".

Y el peli-azul no podía sentirse más afortunado.

* * *

 **thirty five.-**

El joven de cabellos celestes sentía que había pasado semanas completas sin poder dormir.

La vida universitaria se había vuelto más demandante de lo que pronosticó, succionándole toda fracción de tiempo libre del que, en tiempos lejanos, gustaba de aprovechar. De hecho, a Kuroko le era imposible recordar la última vez que mostró su rostro en el club de lectura, demasiado absorbido en sus voluntariados como para que una idea tan simple como leer se le cruzara por la mente.

Menos sentarse frente a la televisión y ver un encuentro de baloncesto.

Y cuando no era la universidad demandando de su tiempo, siempre se topaba con algo más. Quehaceres, trabajos, trámites o cualquier otro problema trivial que no valía la pena mencionar en ese momento. Sí, eso era. Kuroko Tetsuya estaba siendo agobiado por la agitada vida de Tokio.

Aun cuando el peli-celeste siempre se había tomado las cosas con calma, nunca complicándose la existencia por nimiedades; y que la verdadera razón de su abundancia de sueño eran sus recientes, y conflictivos, sentimientos por su pelirrojo mejor amigo.

Ellos eran los detalles más insignificantes.

* * *

 **thirty six.-**

No podía ignorar como el ritmo de trabajo de su corazón se aceleró tras la mera visualización de aquella conocida cabellera rojiza entre la multitud de personas en la estación de trenes. Las manos el sudaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, por una razón que él no podía explicar, mientras trataba en vano de esconder el incipiente sonrojo que le nacía en el rostro bajo su rojiza bufanda.

El peli-celeste no podía recordar otra ocasión en el que se sintió así de nervioso. O quizás sí era capaz, pero prefería no hacerlo en ese momento; no lo sabía con exactitud.

Sin embargo, sí le fue posible sentir como un par de brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello en aquella familiar muestra de afecto, al parecer aún no olvidada, y no tardó en ver su rostro estrellado contra el pecho del ex baloncestista, apretándole e impidiéndole respirar fácilmente. Mas aquel detalle era solo parte del contacto, y a él no le agradaba de ninguna otra forma.

La sonrisa que adornó al rostro de Kagami Taiga en ese instante era enorme, quitándole años de encima en el proceso, y enviándole un tenue calor al cuerpo del peli-celeste en ese día de invierno. " _Brillante. Muy brillante_ ", pensó, casi ignorando el palabrerío que de los labios de su acompañante salía.

Y con ese conocido dolor afectándole el estómago, aunque su inexpresivo rostro no lo demostraba, como siempre ha solido ser después de todo; Kuroko Tetsuya no pudo evitar sentirse de diecisiete otra vez.

Enamorado sin remedio e incapaz de formular las palabras correctas para decir.

* * *

 **thirty seven.-**

Kise Ryota disfrutaba de la simpleza del diario vivir. Nada más, ni menos.

De joven, el mero sonido de balones chocando contra el suelo de una cancha de baloncesto era suficiente para alegrarle el día, llenándole de infinita energía y de aquella felicidad contagiosa que tanto le caracterizó en esos lejanos días. Sin embargo, a sus veintitrés años de edad, se conformaba con la sencillez de llegar a su departamento luego de una larga y extenuante sesión fotográfica, y ser recibido por los fuertes brazos de su compañero de cuarto. Una humeante taza de café con leche siempre esperándolo sobre el mesón de la cocina, sin excepción.

Y su vida se encontraba _tan_ exenta de complicaciones, ridículamente así, que a veces se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer ser tan afortunado.

Aunque, a ciencia cierta, su buena fortuna se explicaba por la inagotable pereza de Aomine Daiki, y su persistencia en _no_ conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. Y era ese detalle el que se robaba el romanticismo de las acciones del peli-azul ex deportista.

* * *

 **thirty eight.-**

Ni sus mejores sueños siquiera se acercaron a predecir el túmulo de emociones que invadieron el cuerpo de Kuroko Tetsuya en aquella ocasión.

Cuando los cálidos labios del pelirrojo se posaron sobre los suyos, no fue capaz, ni quiso detenerlos. Eran tan suaves como los había imaginado ser; tentativos, incluso un poco tímidos, casi como esperando el momento en que él decidiese apartarlos y determinar que todo era una mala jugada del destino; una broma de mal gusto.

Nunca lo hizo, pero el peli-celeste tutor podía sentir ese sabor en los labios de Kagami Taiga.

Por su mente surcó la imagen de aquel peli-azul deportista de manierismos desinteresados, de definidas facciones y que borboteaba una sencillez y encanto de joven que él no podía ignorar. Le vio encestando aquel anaranjado balón, anonadando a todos los presentes una vez más; estudiando con él en la biblioteca como cada jueves solían acostumbrar. Y su corazón aceleró el paso en contra de su voluntad.

Allí fue que se convenció de que Aomine Daiki siempre estaría merodeando sus pensamientos, quisiera o no. Su sonrisa, junto con todos sus atesorados recuerdos del muchacho, nunca olvidados. Sin embargo, los labios del pelirrojo contra los suyos, y ese huracán de mariposas que repletaron su estómago, lucían como una luz dentro del pozo. La esperanza del nuevo comienzo que había estado esperando.

Tenía veinticuatro otoños, y luego de siete años, Kuroko Tetsuya al fin se vio capaz de dejar sus desamores de adolescentes atrás.

La sonrisa que Kagami Taiga envió en su dirección le fue suficiente motivación.

* * *

 **thirty nine.-**

Encontrarse atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de su acompañante nunca se tornaba rutinario, sin importar cuantas veces se encontrara allí. La posición, a estas alturas, demasiado familiar.

Sus labios eran voraces sobre los suyos, robándole cada fracción de oxigeno almacenado dentro de sus pulmones, su raciocinio comenzando a escapársele de la mente, demasiado consciente de ese par de bronceadas manos que exploraban su cuerpo tan curioso como en aquella primera vez. " _Aire_ ", pensaba, más la palabra nunca vio camino hacia el exterior.

El ambiente dio un salto agigantado en temperatura, su vestimenta volviéndose nada más que molesto impedimento. Y no tardó mucho en jalar del final de la camiseta de su acompañante, prácticamente arrancándola del cuerpo del contrario. Aomine Daiki se burló de su entusiasmo en aquella ocasión, aunque él no tardó en silenciar sus atrevidos labios.

Kise Ryota se vio incapaz de esperar por mucho más.

En ese momento quizás fue débil, sus emociones ganando la vil batalla una vez más; o tal vez solo se agotó de evitar el tema. Cualquiera fuese el caso, en esa noche arrimó coraje para proponerle al ex deportista dar ese último paso. Ese eslabón que han estado evitando como plaga escalar desde que tenían dieciséis años y jugaban a ser adultos en el cuarto del más alto, rogando efervescentemente por no ser descubiertos.

Ser " _Amigos con beneficios_ ", a los veinticuatro, se había vuelto _ridículamente_ insuficiente.

Y Aomine Daiki unió sus labios una vez más, silenciándolo, porque él había estado pensado _eso_ mismo desde que eran simples adolescentes jugando para el mismo equipo de baloncesto. Respondiendo un " _Seguro_ " en ese aburrido tono de voz tan característico suyo; sin importarle como el brillo en su mirada le traicionaba.

La vida no podía llegar a ser _más_ simple, el pelirrubio concluyó, viendo a su _ahora-pareja_ con una enorme sonrisa embelleciendo su rostro.

* * *

 **fourty.-**

Demonios, que ya era hora.

" _Par de idiotas._ "

* * *

 **fourty one.-**

Kuroko Tetsuya siempre imaginó a la adultez siendo el sinónimo perfecto de " _complicado_ ". La idea jamás le agradó mucho.

Exámenes que aprobar, cuentas que pagar, trabajos a los que asistir, quehacer que realizar y un sinfín más de situaciones de las cuales encargarse, todo entremezclándose para originar un severo e indeseable dolor de cabeza. Y él nunca imaginó que algo tan banal como la vida social, o un sentimiento tal al _amor,_ tendrían lugar dentro de tal sobresaturada agenda. Simplemente le sonaba imposible, por donde lo mirase.

Que tan equivocado estaba, ahora que lo piensa.

Ahora trabajaba de maestro parvulario, sus días inundados de las risas y travesuras propias de infantes tal y como siempre había soñado. Estudiaba para sus exámenes mientras atendía a los alumnos bajo su tutela, y luego, cuando llegaba a casa al final del día, se topaba con la figura agotada de Kagami Taiga viendo televisión, quien, sin importar que tan cansado se encontrase, nunca fallaba en saludarle antes de estrellar sus labios contra los suyos. Nada estrafalario, pero que aún lograba acelerar el corazón del peli-celeste.

 _Un poco_.

Y a la mañana siguiente, la rutina se repetía por si sola.

Claro que era solo inevitable que no todo se mantuviese así de simple. Por sobre todo, la vida nunca fue monocromática. Siempre había problemas y peleas más complicadas de solucionar, malentendidos difíciles de aclarar, y otros asuntos que realmente no eran importantes de mencionar, o recordar. Sin embargo, con veinticinco años sobre su espalda, y con un brillante futuro por delante, el peli-celeste se sentía feliz.

Complacido, sin nada de lo que quejumbrarse a grandes escalas.

Decían que la vida como adulto estaba predestinada a ser complicada, sin importar que tan poco exitoso o adinerado se fuese. Sin embargo, para Kuroko Tetsuya, resultó ser que era lo más simple que podía existir.

 _Tan sencillo_ , concluyó, que sentía como volver a ser adolescente desde el principio una vez más.

* * *

 **fourty two.-**

Quizás lo más complicado de todo el asunto era la increíble capacidad que poseía el pelirrojo para lastimarse cada vez tomaba su empleo como bombero voluntario.

O su habilidad innata para enrabiar a todos los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto que entrenaba.

Aunque ello era la melodía de otra canción, y un tema _más_ que tratado por el peli-celeste tutor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, auspiciadores y Staff._ _Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

Al fin me dí el tiempo de subir la continuación de mi historia " _Simple_ ", espero que todas las preguntas sean aclaradas con estos doce drabbles. Estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones.

No tengo mucho más que comentar, realmente. Esta semana comencé mis clases universitarias, por lo que mi tiempo se verá reducido circunstancialmente, y se me será imposible enfocar mi atención en todos lo proyectos que he congeniado. Esta historia quizás sea la ultima que pueda subir en un buen tiempo.

En fin, nadie quiere escuchar sobre aquello, ¿no? Por lo que me saltaré directo hacia mi rutina: agradezco inmensamente cada comentario o favorito que quieran dejarme, recuerden que son el motor del escritor. Y lamento de antemano si alguna falta ortográfica se me ha escapado; no soy la beta más eficiente de estos lares.

Y... eso sería todo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

 ** _By-e._**


End file.
